coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4098 (27th November 1996)
Plot Jamie looks after the pigeons whilst Jack is in hospital. Emily offers Ken support in his fight to get Daniel back. The Wiltons invite Rita and Fred to Sunday lunch so Derek can butter him up for the Square Dealers. Joyce is desperate for money but Vera refuses to give her a sub. Alec tells Fiona that he doesn't want anything to do with her until she apologises for breaking their contract. He tells her to decide if she's serious about singing as he has a big gig in Wolverhampton lined up for her. Rita refuses to have lunch with Fred at the Wiltons' house as she knows they are matchmaking. Liz visits Steve in prison and tells him about the £1,000. He thinks it's from an admirer. "Mr Big" Fraser Henderson watches their conversation. Vera discovers that Jack was planning to have a photo taken for a Christmas card when he was on the horse. She gets the truth out of Joyce that the card was going to be from "Jack and the old nag". Emily advises Rita not to dismiss Fred's proposal as life is very lonely and she should have fun in her life. Joyce asks Judy to lend her £45 so she can buy a new jacket. Rita tells Mavis that she will have lunch after all. Fred visits Jack and lets it slip that he has proposed to Rita. Jamie brings one of Jack's pigeons in to visit him in hospital. Vera has a photograph taken of Jack and herself in hospital, with his leg in plaster. Kelly moves back home with Ashley's help. Deirdre tells Ken they need to talk but he tells her that he can't think of anything but getting Daniel back. Fiona apologises to Alec and he gives her the Wolverhampton booking. Cast Regular cast *Jamie Armstrong - Joseph Gilgun *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Joyce Smedley - Anita Carey *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Alan McKenna - Glenn Hugill *Kelly Thomson - Sarah Moffett *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker Guest cast *Fraser Henderson - Glyn Grain Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *The Kabin *Hair by Fiona Middleton *Weatherfield General - Ward *Strangeways Jail - Visiting room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz tackles Steve about the anonymous gift. Deirdre suddenly finds herself out in the cold. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,910,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes